Regrets
by Starlight Crystal
Summary: Sakura had just broken up with Syaoran... and now, she had some regrets. But will he take her back... or has he moved on? Pls R+R! Arigato!


So, I decided to start a song-fic! It is based on a song called "Want You Back" by Mandy Moore. It's my first one, so it might not be very good. *brightens up* But hey! At least I tried to write one. so here goes nothing.  
  
Disclaimer: The song belongs to Mandy Moore and I do NOT own CCS either.  
  
Key:  
**~** Song lyrics **~**  
~~Flashback~~  
~~Ends Flashback~~  
  
Info:  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol are all 16.  
Tomoyo and Eriol are together and Sakura and Syaoran, well, you'll have to read to find out! ^_~  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
Sakura stared out gloomily into space. She and Syaoran had just broken up. She was the one who wanted to break up with him. Sakura had thought that they had grown to be too attached to each other. She thought about yesterday night, where she had seen him by the park, looking so forlorn.  
  
**~** Last night I saw you   
The first time since we broke up  
I tell you baby   
It all came back to me   
When I looked into your eyes there was something more   
That I never really noticed before **~**  
  
Now, she was sitting at the park again. She thought about the incident last Saturday.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
Sakura took a deep breath.  
  
"Syaoran, I need to talk to you about something," she looked solemn.  
  
"You look so serious. What's up?" he looked worriedly at her, spinning his soccer ball around his fingers.  
  
"I… I want to break up," she mumbled, looking away.  
  
"What? Are you serious?" he asked, the ball stopped midway and rolled away.  
  
"I think that we've grown too attached to each other. I'm always going out with you, and now, my grades are falling," she said. And that was that. She had just turned and walked away, leaving him staring after her.  
  
She knew she should not cry, since she was the one who made the decision, but the tears just cascaded down anyway.  
  
~~Ends Flashback~~  
Maybe she was wrong. She should have just talked with him instead of just suddenly saying that she wanted a break-up.  
She was about to leave when she saw him. Syaoran.  
  
**~** Could it be?   
That I was wrong.  
I was so wrong.  
When I realized,  
I turned around,  
And you were gone **~**  
  
She turned away, not wanting him to see her. She was debating on whether to walk up to him, and when she finally decided, she turned around--- Only to find that he had walked away.  
  
She knew it was too late. He might have already gone out with another girl. Sakura stared at the place where she had just seen Syaoran one last time before heading towards Penguin Park.  
  
**~** (Chorus) If I say I want you back,  
Would you turn around and say you want me too  
'Cause I say I want you back,  
This time I really mean it **~**  
  
She just wished she hadn't listened to her baka brother. He had said that her grades were falling and her dad was disappointed with her because she did not know how to juggle between homework and her love life. She had believed him and broke up with Syaoran because she did not want to disappoint her father.  
  
As she sat down on one of the swings, she was so deep in thought that she did not realise that someone was beside her. She wanted to be in his arms, so badly that it hurts. She wanted to have his soft lips on hers, to be able to let her feelings loose again.  
  
**~** It hurts so much  
I want to tell you how much I've changed for you  
But I don't know what to say or do  
We grew apart but I still want you in my heart  
I believe it's time to make a new start **~**  
  
  
Sakura was so confused. She wanted to tell him she still loved him. But she was afraid of being rejected. Her vision blinded as the tears continued rolling down. She did not even notice when someone was standing beside her.  
  
Was she really wrong about her decision? She wiped her tears away furiously.  
  
**~** Could it be?   
That I was wrong.  
I was so wrong.  
When I realized,  
I turned around,  
And you were gone **~**  
  
  
Sakura knew she needed advice and help. And she knew just who to get those from. Her best friend, Tomoyo. She stood up and bumped into someone. She felt steamed. She was in a foul mood and was about to yell when she looked up. And stared into the deep amber eyes. A very familiar pair of eyes.  
  
"Thought you might need this," Syaoran mumbled and held out his handkerchief.   
  
Sakura was stunned. Nodding, she took the handkerchief gratefully and wiped away her tears. "Thanks," she mumbled.  
  
Before she knew it, she blurted out, "Can we get back together?"  
  
Syaoran was obviously surprised. "I thought you wanted to break up," he said cautiously.  
  
Sakura burst into tears again. "I… I was… wrong," she hiccuped. Syaoran seemed deep in thought. She crossed her fingers behind her back.  
  
  
**~** (Chorus) If I say I want you back,  
Would you turn around and say you want me too  
'Cause I say I want you back,  
This time I really mean it **~**  
  
"Are you sure you really want this?" he asked at last, looking deep into her emerald eyes.  
  
Sakura nodded and looked down, afraid of his answer.  
  
**~** It's a thing  
I want you,  
Want you back  
Will you turn around or walk,  
Away from me  
It's a shame  
I want you back with me  
With me  
Believe **~**  
  
Finally, after what seemed like eternity, he hugged her. Joy shot through her.   
  
"Thanks. Thanks for taking me back," she whispered to his ear.  
  
**~** (Chorus) If I say I want you back,  
Would you turn around and say you want me too  
'Cause I say I want you back,  
This time I really mean it **~**  
  
She did not know how much she missed being in his arms. It felt so secure. So warm and safe.  
  
"I love you, Sakura. But I'm not sure if I can trust you again," he pulled back and looked at her.  
  
"I know I have just lost your trust. But I also know that it takes time to get your trust again. And if I ever get it back, I'll never lose it," she promised.  
  
Syaoran answered by pulling her back to him for another kiss. It was just like last time. If not, even better. She would have melted straight into the ground if Syaoran weren't holding her.   
  
**~** And if I say I want you back (I want you back)   
And if you say you want me too (Do you really want me too?)   
And if I say I want you back (I want you back)   
And if you say you want me too (Do you want me too?)   
And if I say I want you back (Want you back)   
And if you say you want me too (I need you by my side)   
And if I say I want you back (I want you back)  
And if you say you want me too (Do you want me back?)   
*until fades*… … **~**  
  
  
Life had never felt so perfect before. She had Syaoran back. And now, it was time to plot some revenge on her clueless brother…  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
So, what do you think? I know it sounds sappy and corny. But, I did my best!!! ^-^ Hope you liked this fic!!  
  
~Amber-chan 


End file.
